A-Z Bughead One Shots
by alexCorney96
Summary: Basically as the title says. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Riverdale that right belongs CW and Archie Comics
1. A- Anniversary

**A-** **Anniversary**

 **A/N: Enjoy these A-Z one shots of our favourite couple Bughead... in the next few weeks when I get my computer fixed there will be A-Z Riverdale One Shots.**

Jughead's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, and slowly got up from my bed at my foster family's house. I turned on my phone and saw the date. I smiled knowing it's mine and Betty's one year anniversary. I walked to the shower knowing it's going to be a good day since she and I have been together for one whole year. Once I was finished in the shower I walked back to 'my' room and got ready for the day. I picked up my phone once I was dressed with shoes on and saw a message from my Juliet. I replied to her message and walked out the bedroom, where I saw the foster family and 'mum' said

"What's got you in a good mood?" Before I could answer her my phone went off signalling I have a message. I replied to Betty and I looked up at 'my' mum and said

"My girlfriend." I placed my phone in my pocket and sat down to eat. As I sat down she walked out the kitchen leaving me to eat my breakfast. Once I finished eating, I walked out the door with the bouquet of roses that I bought the day before and went to Betty's. When I got to her street I noticed her parents weren't home. I walked up to her door and when I knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal Betty only in her pyjamas which made her look extra cute. She smiled when she saw me and kissed. When we pulled apart I said

"Happy 1 year anniversary Juliet." I handed her the roses and she kissed me again, and she let me in. I followed her up to the stairs to her room, and I watched her put the roses in a vase of water by her bed. When she turned around, I said

"You might want to get dressed Juliet, I have planned some things for us today." She kissed me and said

"What sort of things Romeo?" I smirked and said

"It's a surprise." I kissed her cheek and walked out of her room, and waited for her to get ready. A few minutes later her bedroom door opened, and she walked out looking beautiful as always. I held my hand out and we walked down the stairs and out the door as she locked the door. We continued walking hand in hand to Pops. Once we entered Pops we ordered our usual and as we sat down Betty turned to me and said

"Is this the surprise, taking me to Pop's?" I kissed her, and when we pulled apart I said

"No." As I said that our order came and we ate in silence. When we finished eating, I took her to my dad's trailer where I set up a romantic setting to make it look like the drive in. When we got to my dad's trailer, I opened the door with key, and let us in. As I closed the door Betty looked around the place and then turned to me and said

"You did all of this Juggie?" I smiled at her and said

"I did is it too much? Looking at it now, I see it's too much." She kissed me and said

"It's perfect." She then sat down on the ground, as I got the popcorn from the microwave and turned the lights off and placed a movie in. I sat down next to her, and put my arm around her and said

"Sorry it's not the drive in Betts, but given that Veronica's dad brought the land this will have to do." She kissed me once more and said

"It's fine Juggy, it's perfect." I smiled and we paid to attention to the movie.

Half way through the movie I heard soft snores. I lightly chuckled as I saw Betty fast asleep in my arms. I slowly let go of Betty in hopes I don't wake her up, and stood up to turn off the movie,I walked back over to her, and picked her up princess style, and carried her to my old room. I laid her down on my old bed, and laid down next to her. I put my arm around her protectively and kissed her head just as she stirred. She slowly woke up, and looked up. When she saw me she smiled, leaned up to kiss me and when we pulled apart she said

"Happy one year anniversary." I pulled her close to me and said

"Happy one year anniversary my Juliet."

 **A/N: please let me know what you think please :)**


	2. B- Beautiful

Third person's POV

Betty Cooper. Blonde hair, blue eyes and she always strives to be perfect for everyone in everything she does, and because of that it sometimes makes her breakdown, that she will cry herself to sleep. One day before she went to school her mother Alice had yelled at her that she wasn't good enough and scolded her for not being perfect and told her that she was putting on weight, that she needed make-up to look perfect and beautiful, Betty did as she was told because she was worried that she would be sent away just like her older sister Polly was for not obeying the rules. As she got to school she saw her three friends; Jughead, Archie and Veronica talking intently without noticing her approaching at all or so she thought.

When her friends Jughead, Veronica and Archie didn't see the broken look she had in her eyes, she was worried that she wasn't perfect for them, she was worried that she wasn't perfect and beautiful for being friends with Archie and she was worried that she wasn't perfect for anyone especially Jughead, not one of her friends noticed the worried and broken look in her eyes but one person did, and he didn't like that look on her, he didn't like that she always had that look in her eyes, he didn't like that when he is sleeping over at Archie's that he hears her soft tears and wishing that he could be there next to her.

The mysterious Jughead Jones III watched Betty as she hoped that the raven haired girl and the lucky red haired boy would notice her perfection and notice that she is good enough even though they still ignored her and the hurt was clearly seen in her eyes, he looked at her and wished the hurt would go away, he looked at her and wished she would look at him the way she looks at his best friend, he looked at her and wished she would see what he sees every day but he doesn't know that she feels the same way about him. He watched her trying to get the attention of her best friend Archie who was more interested in Veronica than her and wishes that Archie would see the most important and beautiful girl in the world but he knows his best friend wouldn't especially when Veronica was involved.

When Jughead continued to stare at Betty he noticed the bright smile didn't reach her eyes, he wanted to hug her and take away all the pain and the hurt, especially when she ran down to the change room when Archie had held Veronica's hand and kissed her on the lips in surprise. Jughead didn't want Betty to be alone. As he followed after Betty, the bell rang for first period, but he didn't care, and he was sure that Betty wasn't going to first period either. He ran after her when she walked into the girls change room. He didn't care that he was in the girls change room, he wanted to make sure the beautiful girl he loved was okay. He went into the change room and said

"Betty." He didn't get a reply, but as he was about to call her name again, he heard soft tears and realised that his Betty, his beautiful Betty was crying, he followed the crying, and when he saw her he couldn't take the pain in his heart no matter how beautiful she looked while crying, he approached her slowly and softly spoke when he reached her

"Betts." She didn't answer him, all she did was continue to cry softly and smudged her perfect make-up. Jughead's heart shattered at the sight of her, where he noticed that she was a little underweight. Jughead walked closer to Betty and put his hand on her shoulder while she cried.

"Betts." She continued to cry and she said

"How?" Jughead looked at her concerned and said

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him and she said

"How can I compete with her, how can I compete with someone like Veronica, how can I compete with Cheryl, how can I compete with Ethel and every single girl, how can I compete with everyone, when no-one will notice me." Jughead was silent as she cried in his arms, he mouthed _how can I compete with everyone, when no-one will notice me_.He saw how broken she was, and she slowly pulled apart from him, and sat next to him properly and she said

"How could I ever used to believe and think that a guy like Archie Andrews would like a girl like me, when I'm nothing compared to Veronica Lodge." Jughead put his arm around Betty to comfort her and used his other hand to wipe away the tears as she cried and she continued

"How can I believe that an unperfect, not good enough, ugly girl like me would think that she has a chance with someone like you, I'm not beautiful like Ethel, I'm not perfect like her and I'm definitely not good enough like her." When Betty said that, Jughead kissed her which caused electricity through both and they both felt like they were on cloud nine because they each found their missing puzzle: each other. When they pulled apart Betty smiled just as the bell rang for second period, got up from the seats and was about to go to second period when Jughead grabbed her right hand and stopped her, which made her turn around and face him while he still sat down and he then grabbed her left hand as well, held them protectively to make sure she was listening to every word and he said

"Betts, no-one is perfect, but you are perfect to me, you are good enough, especially to me, and you are the most beautiful girl in the world, especially in my world and also, you do have a chance with me, because I love you, and I always have, ever since I first met you, even before you became a cheerleader, I loved you so much that I put my own feelings for you aside because I knew you liked Archie." Jughead stood up and hugged his Betts, and said

"Betty, you are beautiful inside and out, no matter what anyone says." Jughead kissed her head and said

"You will always be beautiful to me." As Jughead held Betty in his arms before each of them went to second period, they let the words he said settle in the air and as they hugged Betty smiled against his chest and he smiled too because he felt her smile and when they pulled apart Betty kissed Jughead and said

"I love you too." They held each other's hand as they walked out the girl's change room and went to their second period. As they walked to class, they both couldn't take the smile off their faces because for once in their life, they were actually perfect for someone and they were actually good enough for someone, and as Betty let go of Jughead's hand and walked into class and sat down in her set seat next to Kevin who gave her a confused look, she looked at him, smiled and said

"Let's just say I'm beautiful." As she said that she turned to face the front where she saw Jughead smiling at her. He turned around as the teacher walked in and mentally smiled to himself because the girl he loves, loves him back and she finally sees what he sees when he looks at her... Beautiful.


	3. C- Chuck Clayton and The Playbook

What if Betty was originally meant to be in the playbook next to the name Chuck instead of Polly with Jason because Jughead got Jason to leave Betty out of it altogether with conditions and promises.

Jughead's POV

It's been a week since school started for the year which means it's one week until the start of year back to school dance, and one week until the first game of the football season where the school's cheerleading team the river vixens would be cheering on our home team the Bulldogs.

I was sitting in a booth at Pop's eating my burger and staring at the booth where Betty once sat, because I will admit, I love her but she loves Archie. I was deep in my thoughts when all of a sudden I hear laughing and the one sentence that made me want to punch them

"How about Betty Cooper, she's no river vixen, but she's perfect for this, and I take dibs on her." I turned around in the booth that I was sitting in and I saw the main three boys of the bulldogs football team.

The three main members of the bulldogs were Reggie Mantle the school's dumbest jock, Jason Blossom boyfriend to Betty's older sister Polly (Everyone in Riverdale thinks Polly and Jason broke up because of the sake for their parents, but Betty and I are the only ones that know they haven't) and Chuck Clayton this town's biggest golden boy because his dad is the coach of the football team.

Out of all of them Jason was alright given the fact that he is dating Polly and I'm one of two that knows this information, it was just Chuck and Reggie who were the worst ones. As I eyed them for what they said I saw a book. I didn't know what the book was, but I had a feeling that I was about to find out.

I was on a mission. Mission Bulldog was the name. They walked out of Pop's and being on a mission I followed them discretely making sure they didn't know I was there, but making sure they didn't go to the Cooper's at all.

...

The next day at school, I saw Chuck talking to Betty, while Reggie smirked at them and Jason watched me. I was worried that Chuck would do something to her, I knew I had to save her from him. I was about to walk up to them to save Betty when I heard

"You like her." I stopped in my tracks and turned around and saw Jason Blossom. Co-Captain of the football with Chuck and Captain of the water polo team. I stared at him and said

"No I don't." He smirked and said

"You're not fooling me Jughead, I see you looking at her longingly in the distance and admiring her in the shadows." I rolled my eyes and said

"So what if I do." He smiled slightly at me and said

"I thought you were a woman hater Jughead." I sighed and said

"I am." Jason walked towards me and said

"But yet you like Betty." I was about turn around and walk away, but my arm was grabbed and a whisper was in my ear

"I know you are one of two that really knows about Polly and I, but the reason Chuck is talking to Betty is part of the playbook we have." I got my arm free and said

"What?" Jason looked defeated and said

"We keep score." I turned and looked at Betty. My beautiful blue eyed Betty. She was about to fall victim into slut shaming, I had to stop it, I didn't know how. I turned back to Jason and said

"Please not Betty, anyone but Betty." Jason turned to face Chuck and then turned to me and said

"But why not Betty, I get that you like her, but what makes the women hater of Riverdale fall in love with her." I blushed and said

"It's because she's different and she isn't like every girl at this school." Jason then looked at Betty and then back to me and said

"Okay, Betty won't ever be added in the book at all by one of us even if one of us dies but on one condition." As he said that I knew there had to be a condition, he is a Blossom and his twin sister is the red headed demon named Cheryl. I turned to face Betty again who was smiling at Chuck it hurt my heart, but I knew it was all a game to him especially to these three. I knew Archie didn't know, and if he knew then he would quit, I couldn't let him quit the sport he loved so much. I turned back to Jason and I said

"Fine what's the condition?" Jason stepped towards me again and said

"Betty doesn't get in the book at all even if one of us dies, but Polly does." I was wide eyed, Betty for her sister. Betty will be even more devastated if it were Polly, and she will want it to be her, I turned to Jason and said

"Isn't Polly your girlfriend?" Jason smiled and said

"She is, but Reggie and Chuck don't know that, they think her and I have broken up like the rest of this town except you and Betty." I faced Betty again and I said

"So you're willing to take Betty out of the book for your girlfriend?" I didn't look at Jason's face but he said

"Yes I am, I will talk to Polly about it and tell her our conversation, she will agree because it will keep her younger sister away from Chuck, so do we have a deal Jughead?" I continued to look at Betty who was talking to Chuck still, and Chuck was flirting with her, and he even kissed her cheek. I turned away from them not wanting to see them anymore I faced Jason and said

"If I say deal, Betty won't be in the book at all no matter what happens to any of you three." Jason held out his hand and said

"Yes Jughead, and I don't break promises, you can ask Polly and you can ask Cheryl." I looked Jason in the eyes and I knew he was telling the truth because he mentioned the older Cooper sister, and also I never heard him lie either, I shook his hand and said

"Deal." He let go of my hand, and started to walk away I then called out to Jason who turned around and said

"Yes Jughead." I walked towards him and said

"Why are you being nice to me, I thought you hated me." Jason turned to face Reggie and Chuck, then turned to face me and said

"I don't hate you, it's Reggie and Chuck that hate you. You see Jughead you and I are the same." I laughed a little and I said

"How?" Jason smirked and said

"We are the same because we both fell in love with the Cooper sisters and we are willing to do anything to keep them away from harm or danger." I saw Betty and I realised that Jason was right, and he then said

"No-one can know about this talk Jughead not Archie, and you can not tell Polly as I will do that, you can tell Betty why her sister's name is in the book in the future if she ever sees the playbook, but you have to tell her the truth about your feelings if Polly ever goes missing, because Betty will need you the most then and Archie isn't right for her." I nodded my head in understanding and said

"Definitely and I understand." He then walked away to Reggie and Chuck. Jason then walked up to Chuck and Betty, where he pulled Chuck away from her. They all walked passed me and insulted me including Jason but I knew he didn't mean it at all considering the conversation we just had. They walked away and Betty came up to me and said

"Hey Jug." I smiled and said

"Hey Betts." She hugged me and when we pulled apart she said

"What did Jason want, I saw you two talking when I wasn't paying attention to Chuck." I smiled at her and said

"Don't worry about it, it's not important." Betty still smiled and said

"Okay." She was about to walk away and I yelled her name, she turned around still with the same smile that makes me fall in love wither more and said

"Yes." I walked towards her and said

"It was important, but I will tell you one day in the future, but for now you just have to trust me." Satisfied with my answer, she hugged me and said

"That's all I ask for and I do trust you." She slowly started walking away again, but then she stopped and turned to me and said

"Walk me home?" I smiled at her and said

"Of course" We walked towards the exit of the school, where I saw Jason and he turned in my direction smirking and I heard him tell Reggie and Chuck to not worry about. I wrapped my arm around Betty protectively and she blushed, I smiled because of two reasons

1) Betty Blushing because of me

And

2) She won't ever be in the football slut shaming playbook at all thanks to me and Jason


	4. D- Darkness and Beauty

Elizabeth Cooper and Forsythe Pendleton III. Betty and Jughead. Betts and Juggy. Bughead. Total opposites, to him it was a dream come true, and to her it was letting go of the past. He was dark and she was light. He was anything but perfect and she was perfect. To him she was the beginning and to her he was the end. They will love each other until the very end. They will both embrace their darkness.

He always preferred to stay in the shadows so he doesn't get hurt, and she was a cheerleader in the light and was secretly hurting herself. He thought he was a failure and she was a straight A student. They used to be friends. They grew up together. Slowly his world started to crumble around him, and she was struggling to hold her world together. They found who they were meant to be with.

She was hurt and taken for granted, and he wondered why his own best friend didn't see what he sees. She was the prom queen type, and he was the broken type. To everyone she was perfect but to him he saw anything but perfect in her. They found a home for both of their hearts. He was darkness and she was beauty. She saw the darkness in the beauty and he saw the beauty in the darkness.

They weren't perfect, but they were perfect for each other. Her mum reluctantly approved of him but at least he was approved by her unlike his best friend Archie, his dad knew she was the one for him with only meeting her once since they were little. She approved of him and he approved of her. They're each other's soulmates.

They both saw happiness in each other. He saw the light in his darkness and she saw the darkness in her light. She was screaming on the inside and he was screaming on the outside. She was the girl next door and he was the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. She stood by him and his family, and he stood by her and her family. She was breaking apart and he was there and he was having doubts about his dad and she was there. They found comfort in each other.

Secrets almost destroyed them, but they came out stronger than ever. He was going to pass up his family for her. He loves her from the start and she loves him until the very end. He was always there for her and she was always there for him. He was known as the woman hater but he loved her, she was known as Archie's girl but she was always second to Veronica. She would always believe him and he would always believe her.

He was sometimes ashamed to call Archie his best friend because of the way he treated her, and she was treated badly by Archie and was always comforted by his best friend. He would wear his darkness of beauty on show, and she would wear her darkness underneath her beauty. They both have darkness. He embraces his own darkness, and she is terrified of her own. They are darkness and beauty.

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. Betty and Jughead. Betts and Juggy. Total opposites. He has been in love with her since the beginning and she will love him until the very end. He was dark and she was light. She hates the word perfect and he made a mistake yelling it at her. They're both broken. He saw the beauty in the darkness and she saw the darkness in the beauty. He was darkness and she was beauty.

Jughead was Darkness and Betty was beauty. Jughead found the beauty in the darkness and Betty found the darkness in the beauty. Betty and Jughead were two broken people who found comfort in each other. But it was okay for them because they were the darkness and the beauty.

A/N: Sorry that this one-short is short, I hope you like it anyway :) Some of this content is from the Archie Comics


	5. E- Everything he wanted

When he was 4 Jughead had everything he wanted. A mum, a dad and two best friends. It might not have been much but they were everything to him.

When he was 6 Jughead had something change in his life. His mum was pregnant with another baby. Now he has a mum, a dad, his two best friends and a younger sibling on the way.

When he was 8 Jughead thought he had everything with a mum, a dad, a sister and his two best friends, but something changed when he saw his best friend Betty with a pink cupcake and her gold hair in a ponytail, he thought she looked cute like always.

When he was 10 Jughead had everything he wanted but Betty. He had a mum, a dad and a sister who loved him, his best friend Archie who was a brother to him, yes he is also best friends with Betty but he wanted her more than anything because he loved her.

When he was 12 everything Jughead had was slowly crumbling down. His mum and dad were fighting everyday and everynight and he was being the perfect big brother and protecting his younger sister Jellybean from harm. He was getting bullied at school, and the only good thing in his life is Betty but she loves Archie.

When he was 14 Jughead was slowly losing hope for his mum and dad. His dad became a gang leader, he was hardly seeing his mum as she claimed it was because of work but in reality it was to avoid his dad and he had to take on the perfect big brother role again and take care of his younger sister each day and each night and Betty still loved Archie. Even though he was slowly distancing himself due to his family situation.

When he was 16 everything just fell apart. Jughead's mum left for Toledo to live with her parents and took his younger sister with her. His dad lost his job and had a drinking problem. His home life wasn't great. He was basically homeless. He lost his two best friends as well, and a class mate of his had died that summer.

When he was 17 and Jughead is slowly getting everything he lost back except for his dead classmate. His dad stopped drinking and is going to work everyday. Even though his dad was framed with murder trying to protect his son from harm. His mum isn't filing for divorce. She still loved his dad, and still loved him even though she didn't want him in fear he would turn out like how his dad is now. Archie is now his best friend again. He met a girl named Veronica. Betty is talking to him again despite his feelings towards her and her feelings for him, and he is writing a novel. Even when he had to move to the southside.

That was then and now.

Now he is 22 and has everything he ever wanted. He declined the southside serpents at 17 for the love of his life Betty. His dad got out of jail because he was innocent. His mum and sister were back in Riverdale. His parents are back together and they are happier than ever. Jughead believes the time apart was good for them despite taking so long to getting back together. Jellybean is now JB. And is passing highschool just like hr and Betty did. Archie is still his best friend. Veronica is now a close friend to him because she is dating Archie. He graduated from highschool and college. He started writing when he was 17 and is now a published author. Betty is now his fiance, she loves him and is expecting their first child.

When he was young Jughead had everything. Growing he didn't really have anything. Now he has everything he wanted, just like when he was 10 when he had a mum, a dad, a sister, his best friend Archie and the girl he loves Betty.


	6. F- Fight for us

Dedicated to: Jen2000 for helping me choose the title.

Betty's POV

I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for either of us to get hurt, but that's what I did. I'm currently in my bedroom wrapping a bandage around my right hand as I saw Jughead with an ice pack on his left eye with bruises on his face as well. I finished putting the bandage on and I heard

"Betts, it's not your fault." I faced Jughead and said

"Yes it is, If I never had feelings for Archie then he wouldn't of have accused you of blackmailing me into dating you and you wouldn't have gotten beaten up. Jughead placed the ice pack on my desk and said

"Betty, it's not your fault, it's stupid Archie's fault, for saying things he doesn't know about us." I sighed and said and said

"Jughead, he's your best friend." Jughead pulled his beanie off and said

"Not after today he isn't, he doesn't know what he is talking about, when it comes to our relationship Betts, I'm protecting you, I'm protecting this and I'm protecting us." He then hugged me and pulled up my right hand and gently kissed it and I slightly smiled at his gesture, and words and said

"And by punching him, I was protecting you, and protecting us." Jughead laughed a little and said

"Yeah, but he did call you a serpent slut, and tried to say that I was using you and that you were only dating me until he said he loved you." We walked over to my bed and laid down and cuddled.

Confused, let me rewind to 4 hours ago at lunch in the student lounge at Riverdale high.

 _4 Hours ago- Lunch time, student lounge, Riverdale High_

I walked out of fourth period with the test grade that I had just received, an A+. I reached my locker, and when I opened it I placed everything in neatly and perfect, and grabbed my lunch. I closed my locker door, and I saw Jughead standing. I wrapped my arms around him, and he pulled me closer and he kissed me. I pulled away before it got too heated. We let go of each other and walked to the student lounge hand in hand.

"How did you go in the test?" I smiled and said

"A+." Jughead kissed the top of my head and said

"That's my girl." I blushed as we entered the student lounge where we found, Veronica, Kevin and Cheryl, but not Archie which was weird. As we sat down, Veronica said

"Sorry guys, I have to get to my lunchtime detention." We all looked at her and I said

"How did you get a lunch time detention?" She shrugged her shoulders and said

"Apparently if you scream out troll, troll in the classroom, it does result in a detention." She then walked away, and Kevin looked at us and said

"Trust me she said that, as I'm in her class." Cheryl then said

"It was entertaining yet childish." As she said that Archie walked in and immediately saw Jughead have his arm around me. Archie then looked at me and said

"Betty, can I talk to you?" I was confused yet concerned. I looked at Jughead, kissed him and whispered against his lips

"I won't be long." I stood up and followed Archie. We stopped and Archie turned to me and said

"How did it happened?" I looked at him confused and said

"What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes and said

"You and Jughead." I was concerned and I said

"It's not your business Archie." He was mad, and he then said

"You loved me, Betty, Me." I was angry and I said

"That's in the past Archie." I was about to walk away when I heard

"Yeah walk away serpent slut." I stopped and turned around and said

"What did you call me?" Archie smirked and said a bit louder and said

"I called you a Serpent Slut." As he said that, everyone looked at us and I faced Jughead and he was concerned, but he then continued

"And I even bet that Jughead is using you." I squeezed my hands shut but he continued

"And I bet you are only dating him until I realised I loved you." I couldn't take it anymore, so I faced Archie and raised my right hand and punched him, and I said

"You know nothing Archie, when are you going to realise that not every girl is going to fall at your feet." As I said that, Jughead rushed to my side and Archie then turned to Jughead and said

"Are you black mailing her, serpent failure." Jughead turned to Archie and started to beat him up, and then Archie was beating him up too and gave Archie a black eye. The fighting continued until Principle Weatherbee stopped it and marched us to detention.

 _Present._

"Juggy?" He stroked my hair and said

"Yeah Betts." I looked up at him and said

"You don't believe him, do you? I mean when he called you a failure." Jughead kissed my hair and said

"No I don't, because I have the girl that he now wants, and I don't plan on letting her go at all." I smiled and said

"So you'll fight for us?" Jughead pulled me closer and said

"Will you?" I placed my hand on his cheek and said

"Yeah, I'll fight for us." He pecked my lips and said

"So will I."

If Archie is jealous, then so be it. He lost his chance. I'm with Jughead now, and I love him. Now I'm fighting for Jughead. I'm fighting for this. I'm fighting for us.


	7. G- Gestures

1- Jughead gives Betty his jacket when she's cold

Betty's POV

It's just a jacket. It doesn't mean anything. It was just because I was cold. It meant nothing. He gave me his jacket because I was shivering. He would have done it to any girl, and I'm sure Archie would have given me his jacket if Veronica wasn't here. I'm in class with Jughead's jacket on still, overthinking why he gave it to me. As Miss Grundy turned to the board I bring the jacket closer to me, and smell it. It smells just like him. I secretly do want to keep his jacket. Wait what am I thinking, he doesn't even like me back, as I said, he only gave me his jacket because it meant nothing.

Never once did it cross her mind that Jughead would only give his jacket to Betty because he loves her too.

Jughead's POV

I saw her shivering. She was cold, so I gave her my jacket to keep her warm. At least no-one noticed my gesture to her. I am known as the woman hater, but I love Betty. She's different. I will always have a soft spot for her. I will always giver he my jacket, and only her.

Because I love her, even though she loves Archie.

2- Betty's smile towards Jughead.

Jughead's POV

It's just a smile. Her smile means nothing. She always smiles. Especially to me. She smiles all the time to Archie. She even smiled to Trev Brown and Reggie Mantle once. Her smile is perfect. We are currently in the Blue and Gold office, and she is editing my work, talking and giving suggestions and like always she's smiling, but I notice when she's with me her smile is brighter. It's the smile that was once for Archie, but that could only mean that she loves me… What am I thinking, she would never go for an outcast like me, no matter how much I love her.

Not once did he believe that smile is for him only.

Betty's POV

I smile brightest when I'm with him. He makes me happy. I just want him to know that my bright smile is for him. I'm editing his work, talking to him and giving him suggestions while he just stares at me, and I smile brighter. Never once did I smile brightly with Archie, or Trev or even Reggie. It's just Jughead.

My smile is only for you.

3- Jughead wraps an arm around Betty.

Betty's POV

It's just for comfort. Nothing else. He only put his arm around me because I'm upset. He doesn't like me. He's the woman hater. He's always put his arm around me. Whenever I was upset growing up, Jughead would always put his arm around me to comfort me, nothing else. He doesn't show romantic feelings at all. I can't help but smile a little at his gesture of comforting me, I just wish he would like me.

Not once did she think it was because he wishes it was just them.

Jughead's POV

I have always comforted her. It was an instinct to put my arm around her. I like her. Heck I love her, I just wish she would know, but just like how she is second to Veronica, I'm second to Archie. I have to hide my feelings away from her. I see her small smile and my gesture… If only she knew what her smile does to me.

I wrap my arm around her, because I wish it was just us two.

4- Betty kisses Jughead's cheek

Jughead's POV

She kisses my cheek. She always does this. Whenever she is happy, she would kiss my cheek. She wouldn't kiss someone's cheek randomly, it's just not her. I know I'm reading too much into the kiss on the cheek, but I always wish it would mean something more to her. She's everything I want, but she doesn't like me, not when I saw Archie kiss Betty's cheek.

If only Jughead knew that she pushed Archie away, because she wants you to kiss her cheek.

Betty's POV

I kiss his cheek, because I like him. Archie is an idiot if he thinks I like him. I love Jughead. I only want Jughead. Not Archie.

I only want you Jughead to kiss my cheek, not Archie.

5- Jughead calls Betty Juliet

Betty's POV

He called me Juliet. He climbed on a ladder up to my window and called me Juliet. I distracted myself from the name and started talking about how crazy my parents are, and tried to convince him that I'm crazy. After my little rant, he calmed me down, just by putting his hand on my shoulder. I flicker my eyes to lips quickly so he doesn't notice, and he flicked his eyes to my lips and then kissed me after getting nervous, just maybe he likes me too.

If only Betty knew, that he loved her too.

Jughead's POV

I didn't mean to be this romantic. I made sure no-one was looking as I climbed up the ladder to her window. I knocked on her window and as she opened her window I called her Juliet. I panicked, I know her name is Betty or Betts, but I was in the romantic mood and channelling my inner William Shakespeare. As I calmed her down I noticed her eyes on my lips, but flickered back to my eyes. Just maybe she likes me too. As I finished talking, I stared at her lips and I then became nervous, and then I kissed her.

Betts, Juliet, I love you.

With the gestures towards each other, they didn't know they loved each other until they kissed.


	8. H- Honesty- the playbook and feelings

**A/N: If you read C, this is the part where Jughead tells Betty the truth about the playbook and why Polly was in there, and his feelings towards her and the promise he kept for Jason.**

Jughead's POV

I can't believe Jason Blossom is dead, and Polly is nowhere to be found, and I promised Jason that I would tell Betty how I feel about her, when Polly isn't around. I'm walking to the Blue and Gold because I knew that is where she would be. But before I could enter I saw Veronica walk in the office, and before I walked in behind her, I stopped walking, and I heard that Veronica fell into the slut shaming because of Chuck, and so did Ethel because she helped him with homework, and I heard her voice. The one voice that is music to my ears, Betty. Ethel then said what Jason had told me, but it annoyed me that Chuck couldn't get into trouble because of his dad and the fact that he is the school's golden boy. I walked away, because I knew I couldn't tell her, not now anyway, not after she heard about the playbook. I put my head phones and walked to my free period, but I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Chuck Clayton himself. I got to my feet and started to walk away when all of a sudden I was pushed up against the lockers next door to me, and he said

"One way or another I will get Betty." I was mad, but then I remembered what Jason had told me, but Chuck continued

"I will slut shame her." I was even madder and I then said

"You can't." Chuck smirked and said

"Oh yeah and why I can't I?" I rolled my eyes at him and said

"I know about the playbook." His smirk turned into a face of worry, and I continued

"Jason told me that no matter what happens Betty doesn't get in it." Chuck was confused and said

"Why is that, Donnie Darko?" I rolled my eyes again at the jock and I said

"Because Polly's name is in there." Chuck then dropped me, and then walked away. As he walked away I ended up spotting Dilton Doiley, and then I remembered my mission. I followed after him, the rest of the day trying to get information about Jason, I even followed him to the taste of Riverdale, I managed to stop him before he left the function. Later that night I walked back to Riverdale high school knowing that Betty would be there working on the paper. Once I got therr I opened the door that Betty promised to leave open, and walked in, closed the door, and went to go to the Blue and Gold office . Once I got there, I saw Betty looking concerned. I walked up behind her and said

"Are you okay Betts?" She looked at me and said

"Yeah." I gave her a questioning look, and she then said

"I'm not." I stroked her back with my hand and I said

"Want to talk about it?" She sighed in what I think is content, and I smiled knowing that I can comfort her. She said

"Just I found Polly's name in some playbook that Chuck, Jason and Reggie owned, and I was surprised, and mad." I removed my hand from her back and walked to the other side of the room. I knew she was confused, and she said

"Juggy, what's wrong?" That damn nickname, I love it when she calls me that. I can't tell her, but I knew I promised Jason before he died, and with Polly's name in the book, she agreed to keep her younger sister out of the hands of Chuck. Betty, walked up to me and said

"Jug, are you okay?" I sighed heavily, because that was another nickname I loved from her. I turned to face her and I said

"I'm not Betty." I stared at her a bit longer, and I felt a little calmer, and I said

"Betts, there's something you need to know." She looked at me confused and said

"Okay, what is it?" I walked up closer to her, and I held her hand and said

"Just promise me, you won't get mad at me at all." She stared at me and said

"I promise." I held her hand a little tighter and I said

"I'm the reason Polly's name is in that book." Betty let go of my hand and stood in front of me and said

"How are you the reason?" I looked in her eyes, and I thought of Jason's promise to keep Betty out the book. I looked down and said

"I'm the reason, Jason's name is next to Polly's in that book." Her eyes widened and she started yelling at me saying

"JUGHEAD HOW COULD YOU, I TRUSTED YOU." She then started pacing, and I said

"Betts, calm down." She continued pacing and gave me the silent treatment which I hated especially when she wasn't talking to me. I watched her and I said

"Just let me explain, please." She turned to me and I said

"My explanation is Jason, Reggie and Chuck." She was a little more relaxed and she then said

"How does that work?" I mentally smiled because she is talking to me and I said

"I will tell you, but please sit down." She sat down in her chair, and I brought a chair over from my desk and sat in front of her and I said

"Do you remember that day last year before the summer, where Chuck was talking to you, and you saw me talking to Jason?" Betty's eyes were wide and said

"Yeah I remember, you told me that you would tell me in the future and I just have to trust you for now." I nodded my head and I said

"Well the future from there is now." Betty stared at me and I continued

"The day before Chuck spoke to you all of a sudden, and kissed your cheek, I was at Pop's the night before, and I heard Chuck say something about you, and when I turned I saw the book, I didn't know it was the playbook at all, when they left I followed them to make sure they didn't go to your house. The next day at school, I saw Chuck talk to you, and Reggie smirking at the both of you, before I could go do something Jason stopped, and he told me about the playbook." As I said that I looked up to see Betty still there, and she said

"So Chuck talking to me that day was part of the play book?" I nodded my head yes and she said

"But how did Polly end up in the book instead of me?" I stared at my hands and I said

"Once Jason told me about the book and how they kept score, I knew that you shouldn't be in there, I wasn't going to let you be slut shamed, when you were pinning after Archie. So I begged Jason to not let you be apart of it at all even if one of them died you weren't going to be slut shamed, and he agreed but he had a condition." I stopped and looked up at Betty again and she said

"Jughead, what was the condition?" I sighed and said

"The condition was to not let you be in the playbook at all even if one of them died but Polly had to go in there next to his name, at first I was sketchy about it because I knew how close you and Polly were and still are, and when I turned to face you, Chuck had kissed your cheek, I looked at Jason and asked why he would willingly put his girlfriend in some slut shaming book instead of her younger sister." Betty was quiet, but then she said

"What did Jason say?" I took off my safe haven which was my beanie and I said

"Jason said it would be less suspicious to the town, and it would keep Chuck away from you, but he was going to talk to Polly first about it, and he said that Polly might agree to his idea because she would want Chuck far away from you as possible, and seeing Polly's name in there which meant he kept his promise and she agreed." I stared at Betty as I spoke and she said

"You, Jason and Polly saved me from being slut shamed, but why didn't Polly tell me this?" I put my hand through my hair and I said

"Polly didn't tell you because I promised Jason that I would tell you why Polly's name was in the book, when you found it." I saw the tears in Betty's eyes, we booth stood up and I hugged her, we pulled apart and I wiped her tears away, and she then spoke

"But why did you want me out of that playbook for good?" I stared at her, and I knew I had to tell her my feelings, I promised Jason I would. I promised Jason that I would tell Betty how I feel when Polly isn't around because that is when she will need me the most. I gulped and I said

"I didn't want you in that book because… because… because." I paused and Betty then said

"Because, what Jug?" As she said the nickname, I felt confident and I said

"It's because I love you Betts." She smiled and I kissed her. She kissed me back, and when we pulled apart she said

"I love you too Juggy, and thank you for not letting me be apart of the playbook." I kissed her head, and I hugged her again, and I looked up and I thought _Thanks for keeping your promise Jason, and I kept my promise. I hope you are thankful for Betty and I in finding out why, what happened and how you died._

Jason's POV ( **A/N: I am making him looking down on them** )

I stared down at them, and I smiled knowing secret promises were kept from the football team and between Jughead and I for the Cooper girls. _Your welcome Jughead, and thanks for keeping yours, and thanks for actually caring about my death, and finding the killer soon._ As I thought that I saw my sister Cheryl crying in my room as dad entered. As he entered I glared at him strongly for what he had done to me.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter**


	9. I- I don't love Archie I love you

Jughead's POV

I sat on the sides watching her from the distance. She was talking to Kevin, Veronica and Cheryl. I want to dance with her but I knew she would say no. I continued to stare at Betty just a few minutes before a slow song came on. She was wearing a dress that fit her perfectly.

But I couldn't ask her to dance, she loves Archie. I sat back on the chair i was sitting in and watched everyone have a good time with friends or their dates. I was only here at the dance because I lost a bet to Archie Andrews… Her true love.

While I was watching her and Veronica talking, I always wondered why Archie would choose Veronica over Betty. Betty was naturally beautiful inside and out, if you ever feel down or upset, you call Betty... She is the only girl I will ever have feelings for. She's my everything and yet she doesn't know that. All she thinks about is Archie.

I saw Betty walk over to Archie, and they danced together, so I got up and walked out. I couldn't be in the same room as them. I fixed up my beanie and walked out the auditorium doors and down the hall.

I continued walking out of Riverdale highschool and as I was about to open the front doors to walk out I hear

"JUGHEAD?" I stopped and turned to see Archie Andrews.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Betty?" I was about to cry and I contiued

"You knew… You knew how I felt about her Archie… you knew, and yet you still took her to the dance." I was about to continue my rant at him and he said

"I didn't ask her to the dance, i asked Veronica, and Betty just asked me for one dance and then when I saw you walking out, i followed you." I wiped the tears that escaped and I was about to turn around and he continued

"You lost a bet." I sighed and said

"I know, and I came didn't I." Archie looked at me with a stern look and said

"True, but.." I interrupted him and said

"She loves you Archie… and she always will love you, and you love her." He rolled his eyes and said

"If I loved her, then I wouldn't have asked Veronica to the dance, if I loved her I wouldn't have followed you out here and more importantly if I loved her then our friendship would be ruined." He then turned around and started to walk away and I then said

"Then why didn't you ask her, why did you follow me?" He turned to face me again and said

"It's because I know how you feel about Betty." He then started to walk away and we then heard

"How do you feel about me Jughead?" we turned and saw Betty. Archie faced me and said

"Ask her to dance." He then walked away and Betty continued to look at me and said

"Juggy?" I walked closer to her and said

"I love you, but you love Archie." Betty laughed a little and said

"Oh Juggy, I thought I was obvious" I looked at her confused and she said

"I don't love Archie… I love you." I kissed her… And in that moment I swear I was living a dream and I didn't want to wake up from it… especially if the dream involved Betty Cooper.


	10. J- Jealous 5 times Archie was wearing it

J- Jealous and 5 times Archie was wearing it on show

 **A/N: This chapter is going to be in Jughead's and Archie's POV in different titles**.

1- The student lounge

Jughead's POV

I sat down next to Betty as she was talking to our friends about Polly and the getaway car. She was getting more worried than usual and she was slowly trying not to break down, so I put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her, and as I did that not only did she put her hand on mine, I saw Archie tense up and look at us weirdly. I turned my attention back to Betty as Archie spoke. As the bell rang for third period, we all walked out and Archie came up to me and said

"Jughead, you know before when you said you didn't want Betty to know, is that because you and Betty are.." I stopped walking and said

"We may have had a moment." He didn't look to happy, and he then said

"It's cool I totally get it man." As he said that… I knew he was jealous, but I know he shouldn't be, because he will always choose Veronica.

2- Outside the police station

Archie's POV

My dad, Betty, Jughead and I walked out the police station, with relief that Jughead didn't get arrested at all. As we walked out, we saw FP Jughead's dad walk towards us with an excuse. He was about to yell at Sheriff Keller until Jughead stopped him. He then asked if Jughead would go home with him… but I stepped in. FP agreed that Jughead would stay with my dad and I. After the dispute that just happened Betty walked over to Jughead and comforted him and they walked away together win each other's arms. As I watched them walk away I was disappointed and my stomach started to feel weird… I knew I was jealous… but jealous of what… Their relationship or Jughead dating Betty?

3- Homecoming

Jughead's POV

Betty and I reached Riverdale high school for the Homecoming dance. I knew I had to tell her that I am going to pass on Taledo for her… I love her. I walked inside the school hand in hand with Betty, and as we walked in I saw Archie stare in our direction but mainly at Betty. I turned to Betty and she was looking at him and she asked

"Are you okay?" I smiled knowing that she wasn't Archie's and I said

"Yeah." And we continued to talk, until she walked away to find Veronica. Then Archie came up to me and said

"Why does it have to be you?" I looked at him and said

"Believe me Archie, I have no idea.. But I do know one thing." He looked at me and said

"And that is?" I smiled a little and said

"Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone." As said that I walked away from him to find Betty.

4- At lunch

Archie's POV

Valerie and I were sitting on the lunch tables outside with Jughead and Betty. They were talking in their own little world about something. I know they are getting closer because of the Blue and Gold, but I know she won't fall for him… will she? I decided to interrupt and I said

"What are you guys talking about, anything I can help with?" I didn't want them dating, but then Jughead turned me down and Betty then pointed at Valerie and said

"Don't you have to practice?" I turned to Valerie and I saw her looking away, and i knew she caught me staring at Jughead and Betty. I shook the feeling away as Veronica and Kevin came over and sat down next to us. I can't be jealous… I like Valerie.

5- Pop's

Jughead's POV

Betty, Veronica, Archie and I were sitting in a booth at Pop's. Archie sitting next to Veronica and Betty sitting next to me. As we drank our milkshakes, I placed my arm around Betty, as Archie did the same to Veronica, but as Veronica and Betty were talking and laughing I notice Archie glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him and tightened my grip on Betty's shoulder. She looked at me in confusion and then saw Archie. She kissed my cheek and then said loud enough for Archie to hear

"I love you Jughead, no-one else but you." As she said that I notice Archie tense up and as Veronica walked out of Pop's mad because of her suspicion of Archie having feelings for Betty being right. Betty then turned to Archie and said

"Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone Archie." I then got up from the booth and waited for Betty so we could walk hand in hand to my dad's trailer for the night leaving Archie on his own in the booth at Pop's.


End file.
